


If I Fail I'll Fall Apart

by agent_izhyper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and he shows it in his own unique awesome ways, because Sherlock has a heart, while John PTSD's via nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_izhyper/pseuds/agent_izhyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He listens to the sounds of his friend struggling after what was, undoubtedly, another rendition of his army days in a dream, and continues playing, allows the violin – a bare extension of his mind – to render those nightly horrors ineffectual.'</p><p>A brief moment in the dead of the night where horrors are relived and then chased away by the comforts of a friend's melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fail I'll Fall Apart

  
I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die  


Shots. Gunfire, everywhere. They didn't know- didn't see it coming, _weren't prepared-_

"No."

Shouts. Duck- no, move, get to him- up, get up, run, _you can't do anything for them now they're gone-_

_"No..."_

Run, just _run, move._ Weave across, bent double- _where,_ where are they coming from- _Pain,_ fire red hot fire, _everywhere make it stop are you dying oh God-_

_"No, God please..." Who will save them, they stare out at you with blind eyes, horror and pain etched into frozen features, all the blood the flames licking at you but you can't move._

_"Nonono God no-"_

With a wretched cry, he shoots up from his position. Reaches out for a gun only to encounter air and warm clothes. Opens his eyes and draws in a long shaky breath as reality crashes in again and attempts to erase the dream-like fog.

He curls over himself, rests his head wearily in his hands and digs his palms into tightly-shut eyes. Groans when all the action seems to do is embed even further those blasted images- _the blood dark on stark-white faces, bullets flying all over, adrenaline pumps in his veins – either from fear or a morbid excitement, maybe both-_

A flurry of sharp deep notes pierces the memory and John sits up, drawing in a sharp breath. But then he relaxes automatically as the familiar sound of violin composition floats up from downstairs. The somewhat-staccato low bowing is a subconscious comfort and it chases away all thought, leaves his mind blissfully blank, lost in a haze of symphony and wavering in between the realms of sleep and wakefulness.

John drags a hand down his face, swallows, and slides back down until his head rests upon the pillow once more. He lays there, eyes half-closed, a soft smile about his lips, and lets the sharp yet soothing sounds surround him, lets himself get lost in the melodic pitch of a violin under attack from his friend's no-doubt tireless mind.

He lets it cocoon him, this steadfast connection, until his breath evens out and he is asleep – only this time, it is promisingly peaceful.

**x-x-x**

Downstairs, in his usual stance by the window, hidden in the deep shadows of a moonless night, Sherlock slows his playing, drops the crescendo that was about to rise to a low melody, deep and resounding in the darkness. He listens to the sounds of his friend struggling after what was, undoubtedly, another rendition of his army days in a dream, and continues playing, allows the violin – a bare extension of his mind – to render those nightly horrors ineffectual.

Above him, John finally settles. And yet Sherlock plays on, letting a small smile show in a mere upwards-quirk of the corner of his lips.

He may not fully comprehend the extent of people's emotions – the insatiable need for comfort and reassurance... but he knows what's important, and he knows enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlock fic. xP Also posted on my account on ffnet.  
> Wasn't sure about this when I wrote it up - though I did have a crappy headache at the time - but, i dunno, i think it's grown on me. :P Not my best, admittedly, but yeah. Not bad for a first go?  
> ~izzy :)
> 
> (Lyrics at beginning plus the title are from the song Oh No by Marina & the Diamonds - check it out, it is made for Sherlock, I swear.)


End file.
